


She Wears Short Skirts

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison and Malia are dragged to a movie they aren't particularly interested in seeing, they decide to not watch it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wears Short Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square " _Allison Argent_ " on my [Teen Wolf Bingo](transkira.tumblr.com/tagged/teen-wolf-bingo) card. This is also my first time writing femslash smut, so please be kind (although constructive criticism is appreciated!!). And another thing, I wrote this on my phone, so any weird autocorrects are not my fault.

Malia sighed as she checked to make sure that her phone was on silent or vibrate - anything so that it wouldn't ring loudly in the middle of the movie. It was a movie that she didn't really want to watch, but it was the polite thing to do, so she obliged. Cheesy, sappy, overly-romantic movies weren't really her cup of tea but, apparently, they were Lydia and Kira's, so she and Allison had gotten dragged along for a "girl's day."

The lights in the theatre had barely gone dark when Malia felt Allison lean towards her. "I wore a skirt just for you," she whispered, her breath hot against Malia's ear. Malia shivered, despite the warm, packed theatre, and felt a pang of desire in her stomach. She looked around at the people who were sitting close to them - thankfully the seat on the other side of Allison was unoccupied - positive that someone had heard what Allison said.

Allison grabbed Malia's hand and placed it on her bare thigh - high up, so that Malia's fingertips were brushing the hem of her skirt. "Are you sure?" Malia asked, knowing what Allison's response would be, she just needed to make sure. Allison nodded, like Malia knew she would, biting her lip and looking so damn sexy that there was no way she could resist.

Slowly, carefully, Malia slid her hand along Allison's thigh, moving it so that she was caressing the inside. Allison instinctively shifted in her seat, spreading her legs so Malia had more room. Malia looked around again, wondering if someone was going to catch them. If she was being honest with herself, that was the hottest part of the whole thing - knowing that they could be spotted at any moment. Her lips curved into a devilish smile when her fingers made contact with the folds of Allison's already-wet pussy.

Allison shuddered slightly at the touch and Malia leaned in close enough to flick her tongue over Allison's ear lobe. "You naughty girl," Malia murmured, soft and low so only Allison could hear. "Not wearing any panties. Did you take them off just for me?"

The other girl nodded shakily as Malia's skilled fingers ghosted across her clit. Malia enjoyed teasing Allison, mostly because she knew how much Allison liked being teased. She could tell that Allison was craving friction and was fighting the urge to thrust her hips upwards to force Malia's fingers against her sensitive clit.

Finally, Malia gave in, massaging Allison's clit more firmly, her fingers moving in quick circles. Allison squeezed her eyes shut, biting on her lower lip to try to stifle any noise. Malia was sure they were attracting some attention, especially when Allison let out an involuntary moan as Malia slowly slipped a finger inside of her, using her thumb to keep up the motion on her clit.

Allison was close to finishing when Malia suddenly stopped touching her, leaning over to whisper, "bathroom," in her ear. She stood up quickly and shuffled out of the row, looking back to make sure Malia was following.

They went into the family bathroom and Allison was still in the process of locking the door when Malia pushed her against it roughly, pressing their lips together for a desperate kiss. Allison sighed and relaxed, parting her mouth slightly, allowing Malia to lick inside.

Malia's body was hot and insistent against Allison, even as they broke apart and Malia began to kiss and nip at the delicate skin of her neck. "I need you," Allison groaned desperately, her dripping pussy eager for some sort of contact. Malia's mouth was still on Allison's neck when she slipped her hand back underneath Allison's skirt, her fingers circling Allison's clit.

Malia's mouth kept moving down Allison's neck, pausing for a moment to allow Allison to take off her shirt and bra. Her hand reached down to undo her skirt but Malia stopped her. "I want to fuck you while you're wearing it," Malia insisted, and Allison felt a swoop of anticipation in her lower stomach.

Apparently also eager, but not quite as eager as Allison, Malia dropped to her knees, pressing kisses to Allison's inner thighs, nipping and licking at the soft flesh. The short skirt that Allison was wearing rode up as Malia's mouth got closer to its destination and she tangled her fingers in Malia's short hair.

"Fuck," Allison breathed when Malia's tongue finally - _finally_ \- flicked over her clit. She was already so close to the edge, she could feel that she wasn't going to last much longer, especially with Malia's glorious mouth doing what it was doing.

When Malia slipped two fingers inside, she seemed to know exactly the right spot to make Allison come. Hardly able to stay upright, Allison felt the wave of her orgasm wash through her entire body. Her muscles were shaking as Malia continued to lap at her wet pussy.

"Your turn," Allison grinned once she was able to speak properly again.

"Not now," Malia replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I have something else planned for us later. Now, we go back and pretend to care about this bullshit movie."

Allison conceded and quickly put her clothes back on. Before they left the bathroom, Malia pulled her in for another desperate kiss. She groaned at the taste of herself on Malia's mouth, eager to see what else Malia has in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
